So Emotional
by KrissyJ22
Summary: Beca's studying with Aubrey. Aubrey helps her realize something big, but will she act on it? read and find out. hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to corikane for letting me get this and continue it. I hope I do good! So here's:

So Emotional

"Beca."

"Hm?"

"You're staring," Aubrey told the small brunette who was sitting across from her engrossed in her thoughts - or otherwise with Aubrey's face which the older woman didn't quite believe.

"I'm not… what, no. I was just thinking," the Bellas captain said and sighed.

She was supposed to be studying but her mind just went wandering - into her non-existent social - no, make that love-life. She had a social life, she went out with the Bellas every now and then, went to parties, had fun - just not the kind of fun one was having with one other person, one singular, attractive person. She was feeling lonely lately which was weird because this usually didn't happen to her. It was probably Jesse's fault. He was her first ever relationship and now that it was over… Beca missed some things… things that were not possible doing alone, like kissing…

"You're doing it again," Aubrey roused her out of her thoughts once more.

"I'm… sorry, Bree. I'm just… not in the mood for…," she looked at her book, not even knowing what she was supposed to be studying right now. "… the European plague right now." She shut the book with a thud.

"That's fine with me, Beca. I'm just here because Chloe asked me to help you… it's not like I care if you flunk your history exam, get thrown out of college and let the Bellas down," the blonde helpfully provided why they were sitting in the library at this hour, poring over books.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just… Do you ever just… like… arpahioehfuarh?"

"No, never, because I don't know what you're talking about," Aubrey offered with a slight smile. Beca rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing. I just… can't stop thinking about… kissing… and stuff," Beca confessed and regretted it a second later. Aubrey was really not the person she should talk to about this - they weren't even that good of friends. Aubrey merely tolerated her because she knew stuff about music.

The blonde smiled bemusedly and Beca blushed.

"You're horny," Aubrey surmised.

"No, not… gosh, it's got nothing to do about sex, I mean… not… really…," Beca stuttered. "It's more… about being with someone… hell, forget about it," she snapped at Aubrey and opened the book again. She looked at it as if she was honestly attempting to read it but the other woman's hand came down on the book and Beca sat back in surprised.

"Aubrey," she exclaimed.

"What? Come on, Beca, what is this about? You're obviously not even trying to study. And you're talking about… wanting to kiss somebody with me? Of all people? You must be desperate. What's going on?"

"I don't know… I just… you can't tell anyone, okay? Please?" Beca begged of the older woman.

"Who would I tell? The only person interested in this kind of stuff is Chloe…"

"You can't tell Chloe, Promise, Aubrey!" Beca insisted.

"All right, I won't tell her anything. I promise." Aubrey smiled at Beca, it seemed to the brunette that it revealed a secret the blonde knew about. "So?" Aubrey prodded.

"I just… feel a little lonely lately. And I don't even know why or how. I never feel lonely. When I feel down, I have my music. I just make a mix and I feel better, you know. Usually that's how it works."

"But not anymore?" Beca shook her head and pushed her hair behind both her ears. Her hands stayed behind her head and she looked at Aubrey, a little lost.

"I don't know what's happening. I just… it's like a hole inside me that I can't fill," Beca said.

Aubrey looked like she wanted to say something witty but then thought better of it. Beca was obviously desperate or she wouldn't have confided in her.

"We all have phases like that, Beca. Especially, after a break-up with someone… we loved?" She probed. They had never talked about Beca's break-up with Jesse, or her relationship with the Treble. Aubrey only knew of one person Beca had talked about him at all - Chloe.

"I… he was my first real boyfriend. We were close and all…" but she shook her head. "I'm not sure I loved him but I… was kinda in love with him, I guess. It's difficult to say now after… well, what he said. And what I said… we weren't exactly nice to each other in the end."

"So, now that you're over the pain of the break-up you start missing the good things, huh? That's normal. We all crave some… human connection," Aubrey said.

"Even you?" Beca grinned.

"No, I'm no mere mortal, I'm above all that. What do you think? That I'm made of stone?"

"Sorry, that was… mean," the brunette apologized.

"Yes, it was. I'm only trying to help you."

"I know and I'm being an ass about it. I'm really sorry. I guess, you're right. I'm over Jesse." Aubrey nodded.

"Maybe you should start dating again," she advised.

"Yeah, like that's so easy. You know, I'm always baffled when people say something like that. Like it's the easiest thing in the world. Why not hook up? Just go out again. Well, it's not like there's a line of guys who want to go out with me, you know. And I… I don't want to go out with just anybody, just because they think I'm… cute, or whatever…," Beca ranted until she saw Aubrey smiling again. The brunette rolled her eyes. "Do I sound like a total loser?"

"No, you sound like a sensible woman. Nobdoy says you should just go out with the next guy who thinks you're hot, no woman should. You should go out with someone who likes you, admires you, knows how talented you are and shares your passion for music… someone who is… hot. Someone you trust and care about." Aubrey said and found Beca staring at her with wide eyes.

"The only question is: where to find this perfect specimen," Beca said sarcastically.

"Well, I know such a person," the blonde said a little reluctantly.

"What? What.. who? Someone a cappella?"

Aubrey nodded.

"How? Who?"

"The person I live with," she finally said.

"The person you… but… you live with Chloe," Beca said with a confused look. Again Aubrey nodded. "What are you…. what…?"

"You know what I mean, Beca. You know…"

"No, don't," the small brunette pleaded.

"Yes, Beca. Chloe likes you. She's head over heels for you. Has been since… probably that first day at the fair," Aubrey told Beca who was still shaking her head.

"She's…"

"She's in love with you, Beca, and I think you know that. And I think… you have feelings for her, too."

"No, I… she's… my best friend, Aubrey. That's all. We're not… There's nothing going on there," Beca tried to reason but the words came out of her with little meaning and less conviction.

"If you think that you're a greater fool than I took you for," the blonde said. They looked at each other, both stubborn but Beca was the one who finally looked away. Down at her books which should have been her focus of attention but were nothing to her.

She felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest as Aubrey's word sank in, as she let them sink in for the first time. She had know, secretely, keeping it so close to her that she hadn't even let herself know. But it was true. She had feelings for Chloe, had seen something in Chloe's eyes that was not friendship. But how could she answer to the silent plea of blue eyes? How could she even start to understand what this craving was that surface every time they were alone or simply incredibly close? She had never felt like that for another woman - not for another person, really.

"Well, I guess, I taught you everything you needed to know tonight," Aubrey's words roused her as the blonde started packing her things into her bag.

"You shouldn't have told me," Beca said slowly.

"Maybe not but… God, sometimes it's just so frustrating to see you two dance around each other. And, I swear, if I have to see either one of you throw yourself at some… cute but heedless feller again I'm gonna throw up. And you know that's not a pretty sight." The blonde looked earnestly at the younger woman. "Chloe's never gonna make the first move, Beca. So it's up to you now. But you better be ready for a whole lotta lovin' 'cause we both know that Chloe doesn't do anything half-assed, right?"

Beca smiled a small smile.

"No, she's… 100%, always."

"That she is. And if you're not ready for it, it's gonna hurt her. And you don't wanna do that," Aubrey warned.

"'Cause you gonna kill me?" Beca guessed.

"After I tortured you for a long time," Aubrey confirmed. Beca nodded, she seemed thoughtful.

"You know… society makes a big deal out of identity and labels and all that. But lesbianism isn't all that scary, neither is bisexuality or simply finding another person attractive. The only thing you have to figure out right now is… when you think about those things… kissing, being close to someone… who is the first person that pops into your head?"

"Chloe," Beca said without hesitation.

"Exactly," Aubrey agreed. She lifted her bag over her shoulder and waved at Beca before she went for the exit.


	2. Chapter 2-The Date

So Emotional

Chapter 2-The Date

Beca thought about what Aubrey said all night and morning. She really likes Chloe but she doesn't want to ruin or mess up their friendship. She has a lot to think about.

…

"Hey, Chloe you think I can talk to you for a second? No that would make it seem like something bad." Beca had been thinking about what to say for the hours. She had called Chloe over for lunch at the school café. She was walking on her way when she spotted the redhead coming towards her. "Hey Chlo"

"Um, hey, how are you?" Chloe asked. Beca couldn't really reply because she was staring at Chloe's outfit. She was wearing some tight jeans that fit her and showed her curves in all the right places, with a blue blouse that brought out her eyes. She was making her way back up to Chloe's face when she realized she hadn't answered her question.

"Oh, I'm good, I just needed to tell you something and I didn't want to tell you at my dorm just in case if it backfired, and you didn't want to take that chance and I would just be there then it would be awk-"

"Beca, breathed," Chloe said placing her hand on Beca's shoulder. Beca relaxed and Chloe continued. "Now, what did you want to tell me, that you thought I wouldn't want to take a chance?"

"I…wow, I thought this would be easier,…I actually practiced this…" she stopped and looked at Chloes' expecting face. "Ilikeyou" She rushed out really fast.

"Wait, What?!"

She took a deep breath and said, "I…Like…You…A lot. Chloe, I like you… and I hope you like me to."

Chloe just stood there with a shocked expression. Beca started to freak and started backing away. "Beca wait! I like you too I was just shocked, I'm sorry. I mean I've been waiting to hear you say that for a while and now that I heard it I'm shocked because I was starting to accept that you probably didn't feel the same-" Chloe got shut up by Beca's lips against her own. "That was a nice way of telling me to shut up!" she said panting slightly with a smile on her face.

"Now would you like to go and get that lunch?" Beca asked as she grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her close to her.

"I would love that, but wait. Does this make us girlfriends, because I don't know if I could just be a project or something with you?"

"Chloe I've never told anyone this, but… I'm in love with you, I've always been but was afraid to act on it… and I hope you feel the same way as I because I don't want this to be a project, I get that you're a senior and I'm a junior but I believe we can make this work, and I hope whatever happens we will be together at the end." They kissed a couple more times before heading to the café.

"That was really romantic, you know? I would love to see that side of you more." She nodged Beca slightly.

"First, I'm not a romantic, I'm not adorable, cute, or anything of that nature. Ok?"

"Awe, see you're so cute. Adorable. Sweet. Romantic in a sickenly cute way." She punctuated each word with a kiss and laugh while continuing there walk to Chloe's apartment.

…

When they reached Chloe's door and started making out until Aubrey came 10 minutes letter, on her way looking for Chloe.

"Wow, um I was just on my way looking for you, so I see you two had a good time." She said causing them to pull apart.

"Um, hey Aubrey thanks for yesterday I owe you one!" Beca said trying to break the awkward tension.

"Yeah, no prob. Well I should be getting back inside." She said pointing inside the apartment.

"I should be going then, I had a great time and I can't wait for tomorrow. Bye love." They gave each other a kiss and then she waited for Chloe to go inside and she went to her dorm and dreamed of Chloe.

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry its short buy ill be quick with the next chapter. Bye!


	3. Happy Endings

So Emotional

Beca thought about what Aubrey said all night and morning. She really likes Chloe but she doesn't want to ruin or mess up their friendship. She has a lot to think about.

…

"Hey, Chloe you think I can talk to you for a second? No that would make it seem like something bad." Beca had been thinking about what to say for the hours. She had called Chloe over for lunch at the school café. She was walking on her way when she spotted the redhead coming towards her. "Hey Chlo"

"Um, hey, how are you?" Chloe asked. Beca couldn't really reply because she was staring at Chloe's outfit. She was wearing some tight jeans that fit her and showed her curves in all the right places, with a blue blouse that brought out her eyes. She was making her way back up to Chloe's face when she realized she hadn't answered her question.

"Oh, I'm good, I just needed to tell you something and I didn't want to tell you at my dorm just in case if it backfired, and you didn't want to take that chance and I would just be there then it would be awk-"

"Beca, breathed," Chloe said placing her hand on Beca's shoulder. Beca relaxed and Chloe continued. "Now, what did you want to tell me, that you thought I wouldn't want to take a chance?"

"I…wow, I thought this would be easier,…I actually practiced this…" she stopped and looked at Chloes' expecting face. "Ilikeyou" She rushed out really fast.

"Wait, What?!"

She took a deep breath and said, "I…Like…You…A lot. Chloe, I like you… and I hope you like me to."

Chloe just stood there with a shocked expression. Beca started to freak and started backing away. "Beca wait! I like you too I was just shocked, I'm sorry. I mean I've been waiting to hear you say that for a while and now that I heard it I'm shocked because I was starting to accept that you probably didn't feel the same-" Chloe got shut up by Beca's lips against her own. "That was a nice way of telling me to shut up!" she said panting slightly with a smile on her face.

"Now would you like to go and get that lunch?" Beca asked as she grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her close to her.

"I would love that, but wait. Does this make us girlfriends, because I don't know if I could just be a project or something with you?"

"Chloe I've never told anyone this, but… I'm in love with you, I've always been but was afraid to act on it… and I hope you feel the same way as I because I don't want this to be a project, I get that you're a senior and I'm a junior but I believe we can make this work, and I hope whatever happens we will be together at the end." They kissed a couple more times before heading to the café.

"That was really romantic, you know? I would love to see that side of you more." She nodged Beca slightly.

"First, I'm not a romantic, I'm not adorable, cute, or anything of that nature. Ok?"

"Awe, see you're so cute. Adorable. Sweet. Romantic in a sickenly cute way." She punctuated each word with a kiss and laugh while continuing there walk to Chloe's apartment.

…

When they reached Chloe's door and started making out until Aubrey came 10 minutes letter, on her way looking for Chloe.

"Wow, um I was just on my way looking for you, so I see you two had a good time." She said causing them to pull apart.

"Um, hey Aubrey thanks for yesterday I owe you one!" Beca said trying to break the awkward tension.

"Yeah, no prob. Well I should be getting back inside." She said pointing inside the apartment.

"I should be going then, I had a great time and I can't wait for tomorrow. Bye love." They gave each other a kiss and then she waited for Chloe to go inside and she went to her dorm and dreamed of Chloe.

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry its short but I have a serious case of writers block so this and the touch are ending . Bye!


End file.
